Ozzy
Ozzy is a student appearing in Kindergarten 2. He is first seen in the school yard complaining about how his friends had to leave because of all the new kids. He is often found complaining about this. Ozzy has curly or messy, red hair and a blue shirt with white stripes, he also has pale cheeks. He has asthma and can be easily stressed by ruining or interrupting his routine. He also is allergic to green flowers. He normally goes to Science rather than Gym, attends the normal ("stupid") class in Morning Time, and leaves to go to the bathroom near the end of Lunch, but overall, he has a relatively normal schedule compared to the other students. Missions: (Ozzy doesn't have his own mission, but does play a role in some other ones) The Hitman's Potty Guard (Ted's Mission) * In this mission, Ted wants to kill Ozzy by giving him an asthma attack after taking his inhaler. The Protagonist spends each class finding ways to set this up, finally killing Ozzy in Science. Cain's not Able (Felix's Mission) * In this mission, Felix wants Ted to think they are setting up to kill Ozzy. Creature Feature (Lily and Billy's Mission) * In this mission, Ozzy doesn't play a huge role. However, one of the people saved at the end of this mission, Madison, is close friends with Ozzy and talks to him before they both leave school at the end of the day, rather than staying behind and talking with Lily, Billy, Nugget, and the Protagonist. Trivia * One of the characters saved during the final mission (Creature Feature) is called Madison and is either Ozzy's best friend or girlfriend (since he talks about how he used to sit with his best friend across from him and his girlfriend next to him at Lunch) * Ozzy is the character that was first used to reveal that the Protagonist can play Monstermon in Kindergarten 2 (when revealed on twitter @KindergarGame). * The outfit earned from killing Ozzy is called "Germaphobe's Stripes" ** When giving Ozzy the letter from Felix in the mission "Cain's not Able", Ozzy won't take it unless he first sees the Protagonist use hand sanitizer, further suggesting that Ozzy is germophobic. * Ozzy might have OCD, since he gets stressed when his very specific routine is ruined, and is germophobic, which can often stem from OCD. * Ozzy is shown be pretty aggressive whenever the Protagonist tries but fails to kill him as he will choke the Protagonist to death to see how he likes not breathing, or to send Ted and Felix a message. * If Ozzy is given Toilet Paper during lunch, he will give the Protagonist a Monstermon Card. * Ozzy always keeps a second inhaler in his locker in case he loses the one in Ms. Applegate's classroom. * He could be inspired by Tweek from the TV Show, South Park as both characters have messy hair, always look worried, and they often have huge anxiety attacks. * Ozzy is shown to be sarcastic, as his response upon witnessing Penny's death and Dr. Danner's worried reaction was, "You think, genius?" Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Missionless